


compliance

by ukadori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Oikawa speaks Spanish, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Spanking, Spit Kink, Street Racing, and oikawa is a lying asshole, iwaizumi's a mechanic, reader's a photographer, there we have it, why? cuz i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukadori/pseuds/ukadori
Summary: “Simple. You pick any racer out of this bunch who you think could beat me. If they do, I'll leave you alone.”“And if you win?” You asked meekly.“Easy. I own you for the night. Both scenarios, you win.”⤷ summary: you make a bet with an infamous street racer while on the job in tokyo. unfortunately for you, this driver doesn't like to lose.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	compliance

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr on november 14, 2020. it was written as part of a collaboration in recognition of the street racing au! artwork created by the wonderful @aikk00 on tumblr. shoutout to alice + sam who beta-read this work.
> 
> note: do not share my works on tiktok or repost on any other platform. i will come for your neck <3

Crowds tended to get rowdy, but when you initially set out tonight, you didn’t expect it to get this big. Making sure to secure your camera bag to your chest, you began to shove your way through the mass of sweaty bodies, attempting to reach the track before the next race began. Finally, when you spotted the bright orange cones, you let out a sigh of relief. You made your way towards the sidewalk when someone grabbed your waist, yanking you backwards until your hip bumped into another. You gasped as you felt their large hand skim across the exposed skin of your stomach.

“Who’re you?” you asked, trying to turn towards their face. Before the individual had a chance to respond, the crowd erupted with cheers as the ongoing race finished. You could hear the exchanges of bet money and arguments over the winner, as well as cheers from the successful bidders. You jumped at the feeling of a pair of lips brushing against your ear. You quickly realized that the person had bent down to whisper something but you couldn’t make it out, as it became incoherent over the cheers of the crowd. It dawned on you that you were still pressed against them,  
stuck in their grasp. 

“Watch your fucking hands, asshole.” you shouted over the noise, irritated at the stranger. You wiggled out of their hold and whipped around, glaring at them. The man smirked in response, raising his hands up in a mock surrender. He motioned for you to wait, and you complied, taking deep breaths to calm yourself. He was probably one of the racers, you mused, taking in his lean figure. He wore a teal jacket along with a simple white top and dark jeans. You tried to recall which group was affiliated with those colors, since most racers belonged to various crews and gangs. You prayed that the figure in front of you wasn’t associated with anyone dangerous—you didn’t want to get involved with someone like that. None of the races you’d been to had been as large as this one; they were all in less populated areas outside of Tokyo. The majority of the racers that you had taken photos of were part of small gangs and were no real threat.

The crowd eventually calmed, at least compared to how it was a few minutes before. The man took it as his opportunity to reiterate what he attempted to communicate earlier. 

“You seem new here.” He gestured at your camera with his chin. “Reporter?” 

“Not exactly, no. I don’t do interviews.” you responded. “You never answered my question. Who are you?”

His smile grew wider at that and stepped closer to you. His presence was intimidating, and you almost shrunk backwards on reflex. 

“So, definitely new, considering you don’t recognize me. What, is this the first time you’ve been to one of these? A street race, I mean.” Your eyes narrowed at that. “Aw, no need to get offended, pequeña. Just an observation.”

“Actually, it’s not. This is just my first time seeing a race in Shibuya. And I’m just a photographer.”

“Hello, ‘just a photographer’. Name’s Tooru Oikawa. Recognize the name?”

Your eyes widened. Oh God, you did. He was practically a celebrity for a wanted street racer. The Seijoh Brawlers were widely respected in Japan, with their main base in Tokyo. From what you could recall, Tooru left Japan years ago to build a business empire in Argentina. It later funded the illegal settlements he dealt with here

You stood frozen at the spot, clutching your bag to your chest. 

“No need to panic, sweetie. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've.”

You snapped out of the panicked trance you were in and immediately turned around to run away into the crowd. You heard him curse, starting after you. 

For the second time that night, he grabbed you by the waist and yanked you against his chest.

“Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I swear I didn’t know who you were-” You pleaded, but he covered your mouth with his hand to silence you.

“Be quiet for a minute.” He turned you to face him, removing his hand from your mouth when you stopped struggling. “I already said I’m not gonna hurt you. Don’t get spooked. It shouldn’t be new to you to see different racers if you’ve been on the scene before.”

“What do you want then? I have a job to do, and I really don’t need you taking up any more of my time.”

He clutched his chest in mock hurt. “Are you really not going to give me a chance to get to know you?”

At that statement, you gave him a look. At events like these, people didn’t ‘get to know’ each other. “I highly doubt that was your initial intention. Look, I’m not interested.”

You turn to walk away, hoping that was enough for him to leave you alone. If it was anyone else, it may have been. Unfortunately for you, your rejection just fueled Tooru’s interest even more.

“What about a bet?” he called after you. You turned around and slowly walked back towards him. You weren’t one to turn down a good bet, and he piqued your curiosity. 

“What do you mean? On what terms?” Seeing that he caught your interest, he continued with his improvisation. 

“Fine. You’re right about my initial intentions. I’ve seen you before, you know. At the race a few days ago along the Ara River.” You were there. You wondered how you didn’t notice him when he stepped closer to you, his voice low. “I’ve wanted you since then. You’re stunning.”

Seeing the flustered look on your face, he took the opportunity to take a hold of your waist, moving down to whisper in your ear. “If you’d give me a chance, I’d fuck you stupid, pequeña. I’ll have you dripping wet and begging me for more the next morning.”

Growing bold, he began to kiss down your neck, leaving gentle bites in his wake. Clutching his shirt, you pulled him closer to you, breathy moans escaping your lips. ‘He wants me?’ you thought. When his hands had moved upwards to brush against the lace of your bra, you snapped out of your trance, moving to give some distance between your bodies.

“W-what will the bet be on?” Your voice softened as anxiety fluttered through your stomach. He was dangerous, and you knew what being associated with him could lead to. However the lustful temptations that he offered to you seemed enticing, and you couldn’t help but at least consider his offer. 

“Simple. You pick any racer out of this bunch who you think could beat me. If they do, I'll leave you alone.”

“And if you win?” You asked meekly.

“Easy. I own you for the night. Both scenarios, you win.”

You didn’t give it a second thought. Nodding your head in agreement, he began to walk you both towards where the majority of other cars and racers were waiting. Someone approached you both, nodding his head at Tooru in recognition. He was wearing the Seijoh affiliated colors, except he wore a sturdy tool belt around his waist.

“Who’s this?” he asked Tooru, watching you with a careful eye.

“A special guest of mine. This is Iwaizumi, by the way. He’s our brilliant mechanic.”

You wave your hand in a silent hello, and glanced away to take in the surrounding people. You hardly recognized any individual racers, except for one that you remembered winning back at the race at the Ara River.

“Him.” You pointed at a younger racer, affiliated with Karasuno. Based on that earlier race, you knew that he was excellent at drifting, and held a lot of potential to grow. He seemed to be a reasonable candidate to make a bet on.

“Tobio-chan? You gotta be kidding me.”

“What, afraid he’ll actually win?” 

He clenched his teeth after your retort, and rubbed his temples in annoyance. “Fine, fine. He’s just an annoying prick from high school.” 

You grinned at the idea that you unintentionally picked one of his rivals. Soon enough, the whistle for the next race blew, and he left you behind to get in his vehicle. You watched as about six cars, including his, lined up at the start. From behind his windshield, he sent you a knowing wink before the signal was given, and they sped off.

Races themselves never took long, and due to that, there were always multiple different ones occurring at the same time. But whether it was because of the stupid bet you made with him or the pooling wetness between your thighs at his promise, your nerves were all over the place. The normal eight to twelve minutes seemed like hours, and as you were photographing different cars, racers, and the crowd, you couldn’t stay focused. You anxiously waited to see who would cross the finish line first. That is, if the police didn’t interrupt the event beforehand.

“Hey, Suga spotted them coming down the pass.” You could hear one of the announcers yell from one of the apartment windows above. “Everyone off the street! Now!” 

The crowd surged backwards safely back on the sidewalk, starting to yell and cheer as the sound of engines approaching from the distance. You could start to see their headlights, but between the throngs of people, you couldn’t tell who was in the lead. You felt a hand grabbing yours, and looking up, you recognized the individual as Iwaizumi.

“Took me forever to find ya.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued. “Sorry for grabbing you but he’s gonna want you there at the finish. C’mon, quickly before they get there.”

He firmly pulled you through the crowd, people moving aside quickly when they saw it was Iwaizumi making his way past. Hearing the loud screech of rubber grinding on asphalt, you looked up to see Tooru’s infamous white Daytona barreling straight towards the finish. In front of him, you recognized Tobio’s car in first place, with a close lead and one of Nekoma’s racers in third.

Holding your breath, you watched as he passed Tobio, presumably using Nitro judging by the sudden sharp increase in his speed, and crossed the finish. Immediately, when the other cars joined him, they were swarmed by the crowd, people cheering for the winner. You felt yourself being pulled by Iwaizumi closer to the finish, and you saw him step out of his car. Ignoring the mob surrounding him, he scanned the area, looking for you. Finally, you locked eyes with him from a distance, and he started making his way towards you.

He wore a victorious smile, and his brown eyes seemed to gleam as he made his approach. You turn to look at Iwaizumi for any possible support, but he had already melted into the crowd, effectively disappearing. 

“It looks like I won the bet, pequeña. You’re mine.” He bent down to press a chaste kiss to your lips, and the crowd around you both cheered at the action. Smiling against your mouth, he moved his hand to hold the back of your head, deepening the kiss. You felt his tongue brush your lips and heard a deep groan rumble from his chest when it intertwined with yours. Realizing the amount of attention the two of you were receiving, you pulled away from his embrace, your face a bright pink. 

With a flick of his hand, the horde of people backed off, giving you some privacy. You sighed in relief and turned back to look at him apologetically.

“Look, Tooru, I’m sorry but I can’t.” 

“You lost the bet, sweetheart. Not my problem you chose to bid on Tobio, and you can’t be changing your mind now.” You were starting to panic. You weren’t prepared mentally yet and you were starting to regret bidding with him, seeing where it led to. 

“Well, who knows? Maybe he’ll be a better fuck after I leave.” you spat, glaring down towards the asphalt at your feet. Exhaling, you turn away from his heated gaze. You hated how easily he riled you up, and as you gnawed on your bottom lip, you waited to hear his response.

Watching you, a grin grew on Tooru's face as he relished in your expression. The mention and mere thought of Tobio having you had worked up a few nerves, but it was just fucking adorable how you attempted to have the last jab. A thought appeared in his mind and it was at that moment when he decided on how he would punish you. However, he noted how nervous you were, and as an attempt to soothe you so he would have that chance, he gently cupped your chin, forcing you to retain eye contact with him. 

“We’ll see about that.” He slowly lowered his mouth and lightly brushed his lips against yours. You shuddered at the feeling of him nibbling on your bottom lip, holding back a soft moan. He pulled away, chuckling as he watched your pupils dilate in arousal.

“Look sweetie, there’s no need to be scared.” You do your best to calm down with his words, trying to settle yourself. “How about this? I promise I won’t hurt you and no harm will come to you during anything, okay?”

Your eyes widened at his promise. “R-really? You swear?”

He nods in confirmation, smiling at your sudden change in demeanor. He looks so handsome right now, you thought. Maybe it is okay-

You opened your mouth to respond, but all of a sudden, loud police sirens filled the area.

The announcer from earlier poked his head out the window, this time with a more panicked look on his face. Placing his fingers to his mouth, he blew a loud clear whistle to gain everyone’s attention.

“Y’all, we gotta bounce! Get your asses on the road” He called from above, before dipping back into the apartment.

“Well shit.” Tooru hurried to open the passenger side door of his car and jogged over to the driver’s side. “Get in, pequeña. You still owe me for the bet, and I intend on cashing in tonight.”

Without missing a beat, you slid into the vehicle, and strapped yourself in. Adrenaline was flooding your system, and glancing at Tooru, you grinned at the idea of being in an actual car chase. While you were almost excited at what was happening, his thoughts were elsewhere.

As he started the car and sped off from the secluded area, you jumped as he slid his hand to hold on to your thigh. Breathless, you watched as his fingers rubbed small circles on the inside of it over the sheer tights you wore. Letting out a small gasp, you clutched the armrests of your seat as you felt his pinky rub gently against your folds. 

“Don’t you dare cum on my seat. I don't have the time to clean your filth later.” Shocked at his choice of words, you looked at him in disbelief. He continued to look at the road, ignoring you and effortlessly driving one-handed. Moaning at the feeling of his hand properly cupping your cunt, he started to thumb your clit through the cloth, pinching it when you spread your legs to give him better access. 

The entire ride was a daze. He had managed to tear your tights midway with a harsh tug of the delicate fabric, now being able to touch you directly. You could feel everything he was doing to you, and at one point, you had grabbed his forearm when he inserted a lone digit inside you, causing the car to swerve. Until you arrived at your destination, he continued to edge you, curling his fingers slowly and laughing at your cries for him to let you finish. Your core was soaked, and everytime he felt you come close to cumming, he pulled out, leaving you hanging. By the time the car stopped and he got out, you were trembling in place on the chair with tears in your eyes.

He opened your door, reaching down to grab your camera bag for you.

“Get out. Let’s get inside.” Shaking, you moved slowly out of the car. When you finally stood upright, you saw that he brought you to a recluse house in a quiet neighborhood you didn’t recognize. Your internalized fears from earlier that night began to come back.

“We’re not in Tokyo.” you stated, dumbly.

“We’re not. Move it.” Flinching at his tone, you hurried to catch up with him as he headed to the house’s entrance. He opened the door for you to reveal the lavish interior of his living room. Throwing his jacket on a nearby armchair, he strode over to sit on the couch with your bag. When he finally settled down, he turned his eyes at your unmoving figure at the entrance of his home. 

“Don’t be shy now. Undress and get over here.” Copying his actions, you removed your windbreaker as well and began to walk over to where he was sitting but stopped when you saw him shaking his head.

“No, no pequeña. I need you to strip for me. You can leave your pretty panties on though.”

“B-but Tooru-” you stammered. You knew where the night was going to lead to, but you hadn’t expected for it to happen so quickly.

“Now.” Moving quickly, you stepped out of your boots and started to take off your clothes, starting with your skirt, shirt, and the ripped tights. Looking up at him with watery eyes, you saw him nod for you to continue, his eyes greedily taking in your exposed skin. You swifty unclipped your bra, and covered your chest from his gaze.

“Good girl. Now, on your hands and knees. Crawl over to me like a good little pet.” You immediately flushed at his request.

“Tooru, please! That’s embarrassing, can’t I just-”

“Are you going to be arguing with me the entire time? I own you, at least for tonight. That’s what you agreed to. Just comply with my orders, and you’re not going to get hurt.”

Tears of shame began to trail down your face as you kneeled and began to move towards his awaiting figure. The position you were in caused the string of your underwear to ride up your ass, sliding against your pussy with every move you made. Your knees hurt with the pressure of your body weight being placed on them against the hard surface of the floor, and your breasts were bare for his viewing pleasure. When you finally made it to where he was sitting, you looked up at him from the ground and he wiped your cheeks, cooing at you.

“There you go, I knew you could handle it. You look so goddamn pretty when you cry, pequeña. Now, sit up straight for me.”

You did and he reached down and grabbed your waist, pulling you over his thighs. You were bent over his knee, legs dangling off the couch while your hands sought purchase on the pillows. His hand stroked your bare back, admiring your soft curves, before moving down to touch your dripping center.

“P-please Tooru, stop it. Don’t touch me there.” you cried out, feeling him push two fingers inside your heat.

“Oh, really? Why are you so wet for me then, hm?” His hands continued to prod between your thighs, finding your clit, tender from his previous ministrations. You didn’t respond, too focused on the sensations he was giving you as he pinched your bud, drawing a moan from your mouth. He grew impatient, and withdrew his fingers, only to deliver a harsh slap to the insides of your thighs.

“Ow! Tooru, you promised you weren’t going to-” He cut off your sentence, this time spanking you directly on your ass. You jolt forwards from your position on his lap, and your arm flew backwards to protect yourself the best you could from his blows. His hand catches your wrists however, and pins it to the small of your back, before slapping you again, harder this time. 

“To be frank, I don’t care what I promised. Answer the question, sweetheart.”

“What d-do you mean? What question?” You desperately tried to remember if he had asked you something, squirming in his hold. 

“You’re testing my patience pequeña.” He let go of your arm, and moved it in front of you next to your other hand. “Keep your hands here. Move them backwards again, you’re really going to see my bad side.”

You pressed your face onto the couch, whimpering, but gave him a small nod of agreement. He chuckled at your obedience, and continued with his small punishment. You bit your lip, holding back the sounds that were threatening to burst from your mouth with each hit he delivered to your thighs and ass. It hurt, but in between, his fingers were beginning to resume stroking your insides. Pleasure began to blur with pain, and soon enough, you were vocally giving your approval to the abuse he dealt you. He brought you closer and closer to orgasm, and your slick began to trickle down your legs, leaving a small stain on his couch. It wasn’t until you heard the familiar shutter of a lens that you lifted your face from the cushions in confusion. Blinking, you turned around to see him angling your camera to capture the image of your ass, red from his spankings, and your folds, peeking out from below.

“Stop it, no! Get off of me!” You thrashed to get up from your position. He was faster, setting the camera down, and moving to pin you to the couch by the back of your neck. 

“You don’t get the option of resisting, sweetheart. It was just a photo, stop acting.” His fingers tightened around your neck as you continue to sob at the helplessness of your situation. In a sense, he was right. You didn’t have the option of saying ‘no’ since you were stupid enough to make a bet with him in a race. 

Your thought process was cut off as you felt him part your pussy with his other hand. letting go of his hold on your throat, he brought down his palm directly against your center with all the strength he could muster. Your vision turned white as the pain from it on your swollen clit caused you to finally reach your limit. You came, screaming and trembling, until your voice began to grow hoarse from how loud you were.

“I thought you didn't enjoy pain,” he said, stroking you through your orgasm, overstimulating your core. “Quite the little masochist I found, hm?”

Your body went limp as he flipped you over on your back, tugging your underwear down your legs as he did. You made no move to stop him, and when he pushed his thumb between your lips, you obediently sucked on it. You were now completely nude while he remained dressed, and the AC in the house caused goosebumps to spread along your skin. 

“See, I knew you could be my perfect whore.” He removed his thumb from your mouth, and began to ball up your panties in his hand. “Keep your mouth open for me, pequeña.”

Drool began to gather on your tongue as you waited for him to continue. He pressed the panties that you were just wearing past your lips, into your mouth. Breathing became more difficult for you, and it took you a moment to get used to the feeling of having the airway from your mouth cut off. All you could do was taste the arousal that had gathered on your ruined underwear throughout the evening.

“There you go. You were getting a bit too loud, and this house hasn’t been soundproofed yet. Make sure to keep it in your mouth, won’t you?”

Reaching to grab the camera from where he had set it, he turned it’s lens to aim at you.

“Say cheese~” he said cheekily. 

After snapping his desired shot, he slid his clothed knee between your legs, grinding against your bare cunny. He began to kiss his way down your bare body, stopping at your breasts and giving your neglected nipples attention. You let out a moan against the makeshift gag as he rolled them between his fingers and tugged on them roughly upwards. Your back arched at the feeling, and you began to grind on his leg back, struggling to get proper friction. Continuing to play with your upper body, he adjusted himself so he was eye-level to your wet pussy.

“Que linda.” 

You tried to close your legs, growing shy at his words, but he grabbed your thighs tightly. Keeping your legs spread, he dipped his head down to get his first taste of you. The vibrations from his moan sent tingles up your body as he started to flick your clit with his tongue. Your legs clenched around his head, and your hands moved to clutch his head closer. Raking your fingers through his hair, you grinded against his face, throwing your heels over his shoulders. 

“Oh, getting excited, aren’t you?” He removed his hand down from your breast, instead inserting two fingers inside of you. He thrusted his fingers deep inside of you, spreading your insides and prepping you to take him.

“Mmph!” Moaning against the gag, you could hardly stand the pleasure he was giving you. You were miserably searching for your release, needing something more in order to cum. Your jaw was beginning to grow sore, and you hated that you were gagged. Tooru’s desperation was growing as well. His grip on your thighs were leaving dark bruises, causing your legs to start to grow numb. 

“Cum for me pequeña,” he mumbled against your cunt, pinching your clit hard between his fingers. The torture he dealt to you was what sent you over, cumming hard into his mouth. His tongue eagerily lapped up your essence that dribbled down your skin. Lifting his head, his cock grew impossibly harder at the sight of your fucked-out expression.

“Shit, I could do that all day.” 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he stood up to quickly remove his shirt and unzip his jeans, kicking them off to the side. He grabbed his dick, lining it up at your entrance. He paused, however, as though he was contemplating something, before reaching over to yank your underwear from your mouth. You gasped, taking in a deep gulp of fresh air. He smirked, grabbing your arm and pressing a kiss to the inside of your wrist. 

“I want to hear you struggle to take my cock.” 

He sat back down on the couch, and moved you to straddle his lap. You were facing him, and he had the perfect view of your face as he repositioned you over him. He sat you down on his cock, moving at a steady pace, and you could feel every inch that was sliding into you.

“F-fuck, slow down!” You buried your face into his shoulder as you felt your walls flutter around him. “You’re too big, it can’t go all the way, Tooru-”

“You can take it sweetheart. I got you.” He continued to press into you until you felt your thighs meet his. In this position, he felt that much more deeper, and you let out a whimper as he experimentally rolled his hips. It was too much for you, and your nails sank into his shoulder blades as you grappled to adjust to his size. 

Taking a firm hold of your hips, he began to move you up and down his length. You let out a wanton moan, throwing your head back in pleasure. 

“It feels so good, ah~”

Leaning down, you bit his shoulder, tears pricking at your eyes again. He let out a hiss, but the action seemed to spur him on. He pistoned into you at a rapid pace, gasping as you massaged his cock with your insides. He tilted your chin, kissing you senseless and you could faintly taste yourself on his tongue. 

“You take me so well, fuck!”

In an instant he’d moved back on top of you, taking a hold of your calves, and pressing them against your chest. Folding you in half, he shoved his cock inside of you once more. It felt deeper, somehow, and you moved a hand to circle your clit as he proceeded to move.

“I… I need... ‘oru.”

You could hardly form a sentence, and his eyes flared as he watched your face contort with pleasure. He wrapped a hand around your throat, pressing against your airway. Your back arched, moving closer to him, and you let out a strangled cry as he pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock inside of you. After a pregnant pause, he plunged all the way back in, hitting a bundle of nerves that caused your legs to spasm beside your head. Smiling triumphantly, he started it to hit it repeatedly until the stimulation caused you to cum again. He left you no time to recover and fucked you through it.

“F-fucking hell. You’re still so tight-” He grit his teeth as he continued to ram his cock inside of you. “You’re mine from now on, you hear?”

All you could do was babble in agreement, the pleasure of the beginning of yet another orgasm overtaking you due to the overstimulation he was giving you. Squeezing your eyes shut, you screamed out his name as the head of his dick kissed your cervix. You felt yourself tip over the precipice, and clenched your insides as you started to squirt, covering both his abdomen and your thighs with your slick.

“You messy whore. You couldn’t even respond to me. I’ve fucked you dumb, haven’t I? This mess is mine. No one else’s, your body is fucking mine!”

His thrusts grew erratic as he neared his orgasm, cursing and making vows to keep you as his forever. You could hardly register his words, clutching the cushions behind you as you just took whatever he dealt to you. The stimulation was overwhelming, and you almost cried of relief when you felt him pull out, coming all over your torso. Your insides clenched at the empty feeling without him inside of you and you opened your eyes to see his lips puckering up, spitting on your cunt. 

Letting out a small moan at the feeling, you let your eyes close once again. You were completely worn out by the entire session and began to drift out of consciousness. You felt the couch shift as he got up, his hands moving to position your legs so your cunt was fully exposed to the cool air of the house. The last thing you heard before your world turned dark was the sound of yet another photo being taken of your abused body. 

“What a sight you are...” he said, in awe of the sight of your cum-stained and bruised skin. “Oh, we’re going to create a whole portfolio of you, pequeña.”

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion: i would let oikawa do whatever he'd like to me. might fuck around and make a part two, why the fuck not. (except with better writing because my god.)


End file.
